


Just a Dream?

by GhostyGooGirl



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garry thinks that these fantasies are just dreams, but are they really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage sex, swearing  
> Summary: Garry thinks that these fantasies are just dreams, but are they really?  
> Pairings: Ib/Garry  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ib in any way and do not intend to sell or make money out of this work.

It didn't help that he'd been thinking about Ib ever since the incident at the gallery. No doubt, he was going to start graying early because of her, not being able to get that damn girl out of his head for one moment, he was desperately struggling to concentrate on his work. Things had gone back to normal after Ib and himself had left the demented gallery, that was until both of the survivors had started to meet up on a regular basis, sharing their experiences and reminiscing fond memories...or not so fond memories of headless statues and evil paintings. Over the months, Garry's not so innocent thoughts had become worse and increased in lewd imagery. He knew he was sick to be thinking about a little girl like that but how ever much he punished himself or dismissed it as a one off, he could no longer lie to himself that he didn't feel any of these feelings towards his friend.

He's become restless, lacking behind on his fashion sketches - which, by the way, he was supposed to be finishing, not fantasizing about something - someone virtually untouchable, someone forbidden! But wasn't that part of the lure towards her, something forbidden? Something that was taboo?

Either way the result of those fantasies had left him with a rather, slightly, noticeable problem. Glaring down at his crotch - now his second bane of existence, he willed his erection to go away but had no such luck. Unbuckling his belt he decided he should probably do something about it so that he could continue his work in peace. Why did this always happen at the most inconvenient of times?! He briefly wondered what Ib's reaction would be if she were here now. Probably disgust; he tried not to dwell on the thought for very long.

He had planned to do some work today, his project had to be handed in to his boss by the end of the week but in between the visits from both his mum and his good college friend, Amber, he'd achieved nothing since he'd been rudely awoken by the construction workers just outside his bedroom window. He really hadn't wanted anymore disturbances, not if he could help it.

Only a few times he'd let himself have the privilege of fantasizing about his red eye'd friend. Admittedly it was always more exhilarating to jack off over his sick obsession, there was more stimulation, more adrenaline when you knew the person was untouchable, so innocent. In a way he wanted to ruin that innocence, make her his.

Unzipping his trousers, he could feel his erection straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, making him hiss with want. Freeing himself completely, he reached into a nearby drawer to grab the hand lotion he kept with him for the most part of his day. Fruity...It would just have to do for now.

Popping off the cap, the tantalizing fragrance wafted up to him and he squeezed a bit into his hand before bringing the slippery substance to smother his cock from tip to base. His breath hitched and stuttered as the cool lotion hit his sensitive skin. Beginning slow leisurely tugs, thumb rubbing over the tip he allowed a moan to pass his lips.

_Ib_...he wanted her so bad, to fuck her here and now. He didn't care about the repercussions at this very moment. He  _burned_  for her.

Hand stroking feverishly, it wasn't long before he was sinking all the way into his cushioned work chair, struggling to keep his breath even. The pleasure he felt at every stroke was building up, he wasn't far from release, his thoughts solely on Ib.  _The things he would do to her..._

It was almost impossible to keep his breathing under control now but he didn't allow himself to cry out, if he did there was no doubt whose name he would be calling. Tilting his head back, open mouthed, gasping for air, he was  _so_  close...only a little more and...

A clatter of objects hit the floor to the side of him, a shocked gasp accompanying the loud noise. Garry's heart dropped and his gut twisted horribly as his gaze shot towards the source of the noise and saw just who was stood to the side of him a few feet away. All thoughts of losings his best friend and possibly everything he'd worked towards; his whole life, were full force. He hoped beyond hope that he hadn't voiced  _her_  name.

He couldn't breath as he stared at the shocked red eyes and shiny brown hair in front of him. He willed his body to move but he physically couldn't, it was like he was being pinned in place by her stare, he was frozen. H-how the hell did she get in?!

The sound of her voice snapped the violet haired man out of his stupor, his body finally responding to his minds commands. He quickly covered himself, not that it would make much difference now, she'd most likely seen everything. But maybe...that was a good thing?

No! Bad.  _Don't be happy to see her while you're in this state._  The shock hadn't dampened his libido in the slightest, in fact it had only encouraged it more.

"G-Garry?"

Ib averted her eyes away from the embarrassing, yet slightly arousing scene in front of her. A blush colored her cheeks; she had never seen Garry like this before. He looked almost beautiful lost in his own world of pleasure, oblivious to his surroundings. In reality she had stood there for a good few minutes watching him until her conscience got the better of her and she decided to make herself known.

As embarrassing as the feeling of arousal that stirred within her was, she couldn't deny what she felt while she had stood and watched him. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening to her body but she was old enough to know what sex and masturbation was, or at least the basics of such a concept; thanks to school. She'd even tried touching herself once or twice before...

Ib glanced back up at Garry, who was now appropriately covering himself, his mouth agape.

"I-Ib!? H-how did you get in?!" He stuttered

Whether it was unconscious or not the girl licked her plump lips and fuck his life if he didn't want them around his cock. Here was the girl, the epiphany of his dreams and fantasies stood before him and he wasn't even allowed to touch her! For the millionth time that week he wondered whether he truly was cursed for leaving that damn gallery. How was it possible to be attracted to someone so badly yet be so close to repulsed as you could get? She was a little girl!  _She wouldn't think of you like that Garry!_  He mentally slapped himself.

She was so innocent! He wanted to tear her apart, shred that innocence to pieces, claim her as his own. But he couldn't, he was no rapist, the last thing he would do would be to force himself upon her, he'd rather die than hurt her like that. No...no, he would wait for her to come to him.

"T-the door was open when I got here...I-I did knock," the brunette almost whispered, a sudden bout of shyness engulfing her. "I-i'm sorry, I'll leave," her cheeks burned as she turned to leave her companion alone once again.

"No please, Ib, wait!" In a flash, Garry had pulled his jeans up and had grabbed the brunettes hand, halting her. That goddamn Amber must have forgotten to lock the door on her way out!

The girl turned to look up at her friend.

"You forgot your stuff Ib..." Garry bent down and hastily picked up the assortment of objects that had tumbled out of Ib's school bag and had strewn across the floor. He didn't hand the bag back to her, however, instead chucking it on to the nearby sofa. "I don't want you to leave yet, you shouldn't have to go, after all, you made the effort to come and see me. Is there anything I can do for you little miss?" He smiled at her, attempting to ignore how tight his jeans actually were.

Ib blushed even harder at the bright smile directed her way, what was this feeling?

"Well, I just wanted to come and see how you were, my parents are away again and well...I didn't want to be home alone," she hesitated before saying, "Well, with the paintings...I just.." Ib trailed off, casting her eyes downward as the memories of the gallery grew vivid in her mind.

Garry rested a hand on the girls shoulder, comforting her as best he could with as little contact as possible; he didn't think he could handle pressing her body up against his right now.

"Hey! It's fine Ib, you're welcome to stay as long as you like!" Garry beamed. He was genuinely happy to see her but he did need to remove himself from her immediate vicinity for a few minutes to calm down before he did something he would regret. Those lips really were too tantalizing to ignore. They were beckoning him to have a taste... _No!_

"Come on!" He grabbed Ib's hand and led her to the sofa, switching on the tv, he handed her the remote while she sank back into the soft, cushioned fabric. Garry always did have the comfiest sofa, unlike her parents who agreed on white leather sofas with horrible plastic covers encasing them, they weren't cozy at all!

"I'll be right back Ib, I'll make some hot chocolate and maybe we can watch a film together?"

"Sure, okay!" She smiled up at her best friend, but she still couldn't get the image of Garry's expression in the midst of ecstasy, his hand down there...on his...she blushed a bright red and turned her attention to the tv, not really paying any attention to what was on. Was there a way she could maybe make him feel like that? What would she have to do to be able to make him feel like that? Ib liked making people happy, it made her happy knowing that she had made them happy. She knew she could do it but she didn't know how.

Her knowledge on sex was limited, she knew that it felt good and that it was used for reproduction (school talked more about the reproduction side than anything), but she didn't want a baby! She was too young for that and anyway people kept telling her to wait for the right person, someone she loved. Did she love Garry? She didn't know...what was love anyway? How would she know if she was in love with someone? These questions were making her head hurt!

* * *

In the kitchen Garry was waiting for the milk to heat up on the stove. He lent against the Kitchen worktop, his jeans still too tight for his liking. He shifted his hips and brought a hand down to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. Doing so only managed to stimulated him more. Groaning under his breath he palmed himself through the denim of his jeans, basking in the glorious feeling of friction against his cock. He never did get to cum and he was still dying to. It didn't help that the very person he wanted to ravish was in the next room, oblivious to his thoughts.

Stop it Garry! Now is not the time. Gritting his teeth and forced his hand away from his crotch, almost whimpering from the loss of contact. He pushed himself up to stand in front of the stove to stir the milk.

After he'd made the hot chocolate, he grabbed some marshmallows and dropped them on top of the hot liquid, soon making his way back to the living room.

* * *

Time seemed to run in slow motion for Garry as both Ib and himself sat side by side watching a particularly creepy film. Hours had seemed like days and it didn't help that he was hyper aware of how close the young female was to him, his body reacting in ways that he wished it didn't. From the moment he left the kitchen and handed Ib her drink to the moment he put the film on and sat next to his oblivious companion, he'd been completely distracted. His eyes glazed over as he observed the screen in front of him, his thoughts elsewhere, that was why it was such a surprise to him when Ib rested her head on his lap, bringing her legs to curl up into a ball as she laid sideways on the sofa. Garry swallowed hard at the proximity her head was to his crotch. It was so tempting to run his hands through her silky, brown hair.

"Garry?"

He snapped out of his daze when he heard Ib's shy voice say his name. He loved it when she said his name.

"Yes Ib?"

There was a pause before Garry received an answer. "How do you know when you love someone?"

Garry almost chocked on his own spit as Ib's question processed through his mind. Coughing he said, "W-what makes you ask that? Is there someone you think you might like?"

Ib couldn't help the blush that spread along her cheeks. "Maybe there is...I think so..." There definitely was but she found it hard to admit out loud, especially when it was the guy she was having this conversation with right now.

Garry had to swallow the bout of jealousy he felt at the thought of Ib having found someone she liked as more than a friend; especially one she thought she could possibly be in love with.

"Uhum...well I suppose you have to ask yourself what you feel when you're around them, do you feel safe, excited, happy, nervous? Could you trust them completely? Do they treat you well? How would you feel if you lost them? Would you give anything just to be with them?" He sighed, it was a hard question. He knew he was in love with Ib but how could he explain his undying love to a thirteen year old? She was at the age now where she would only just be discovering her body and experimenting with different people in terms of relationships and love. He had no place in that part of her world.

Ib took a long hard thought about what she felt when she was around Garry. He definitely treated her well and she was always happy when she was around him AND she could trust him...there has also been more than a few times when she'd pictured perhaps spending the rest of her life with him, settling down and having a family. More than once she'd felt the need to touch him, to make him happy; like he was when she'd walked in on him earlier. From those facts she deemed it correct that she did indeed love Garry, no...she already knew that. She was IN love with him.

She smiled at the fact and snuggled her face closer into his lap, bringing her hand up to clutch the fabric of his jeans. She loved his scent, it always helped her to relax and she always felt safe when she was next to him.

Garry gulped and willed his racing heart to slow as Ib pressed firmly against him and clutched at the denim covering his legs. He attempted to carry on conversation, mainly to distract himself since it looked like Ib wasn't going to reply to him.

"So um...did that help at all?"

The shifting of her head against his lap indicated that she was nodding. Had she made her mind up about her feelings for this other person?

"So who's the lucky guy? Has my little Ib finally found love?" He coughed and smiled, trying to keep the conversation lighthearted by making a jokey comment, only to cover up how scared he actually was to know the true answer. But he needed to know. Not because he would fall out of love with her but because he wanted to look out for her and keep her safe. He wanted to be there for her if she ever needed him. And maybe because he was a slight masochist?

There was silence for a few long seconds. The atmosphere around them was tense, or was Garry just imagining it?

"Well um, he's older than me..." Her quiet reply shattered the silence between them. When had the movie ended? Garry grit his teeth, as much as he didn't want her to be anyone else's, he also wanted her to be happy. He would never impede on her happiness.

"That's good, hopefully he's mature? I wouldn't want anyone to mess you about Ib," his reply sounded quieter and more defeated than he had meant it to come out as.

Ib giggled, the sound slightly muffled by Garry's jeans. Garry couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Well he treats me really well," she blushed hard. "And he has really nice hair."

_Just tell him! Just tell him! Just tell him!_

Ib was shouting to herself within the confines of her mind, berating herself that she didn't have the confidence to just  _tell him_. She closed her eyes and sighed as she heard her friend speak.

"Well, um...that's great, i'm glad you've found someone you can be happy with Ib," He patted her head, feeling the soft strands of hair beneath his fingers. The action was meant to be natural but it came out more forced than he had meant it to be. "It's getting late...I think it's worth getting some sleep now." He tried to be as cheerful as possible but it was a struggle with all the emotions racing around inside of him. He hurt, but he was happy for her, but he wanted to possess her, claim her and the jealousy he felt was burning him from the inside out. Maybe he should just sleep it off.

* * *

That night, Ib lay on the single bed located in Garry's spare bedroom. The room was very tidy and neat, but seemed cold and without personality. The walls were painted white and the curtains, bedspread and rug were pale blue fabric. There was no carpet, hence the need for a rug, instead the floors were a white marble making them chilly underfoot. She briefly noticed that the walls were devoid of any paintings, as much as Garry loved art, but after visiting Guertena's gallery Ib wasn't all that surprised.

She lay under her bedspread, staring at her surroundings. The dim room was lit by the moonlight streaming in through the window, casting creepy shadows along the wall, they seemed to dance every time a car passed by; one of the disadvantages of living in a ground floor apartment.

Shivering, Ib let out a small whimper. She was having trouble sleeping and glancing at the clock on the bedside table told her that it was 2:00am. The rest of the apartment was eerily silent, indicating that Garry was asleep and probably had been for the past few hours. She was glad that she didn't have to return home to her big house in the suburbs, she would have been alone and probably a lot more scared with the deafening silence that always put her on edge; at least here she could hear the bustle of late night traffic. She appreciated that Garry had put her up for the night, if only she could have been in the same bed as him, she needed the comfort right now.

Her thoughts drifted back to the events of that day. Whenever she thought of Garry like  _that_  it sent a spike of arousal through her. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to do that to him, to make him feel that way. She craved his attention and approval, even more so than her parents. But not only that, it was something she wanted to share with him and only him, she wanted to be in that much ecstasy, she wanted to know what it felt like, what it would feel like with him doing that to her. It was in that moment that Ib came to a decision that she would offer her heart, body and soul to that very man. Starting now.

She could feel heat coiling in her abdomen, her hands itching to run down her body, to sooth the heat that now flared within her. She trailed her hands down her stomach ever so slowly, her sensitive skin tingling beneath her fingertips. She stopped as she got to her hips, the hem of her panties stopping her from going any further. Ib squirmed under the arousal she felt, the thin fabric was damp between her legs and it felt strange but  _right._  The brunette traced small circles over the sides of her hips, thinking about what she could do to her lavender-haired friend, what he would do to her, knowing he was in the next room. All it would take would be for her to get up and walk next door. That thought sent a shiver through her body. Soon she was panting heavily with want, bucking her hips lightly at every caress to her skin she made with her own fingers, imagining that they were Garry's. She refrained from touching herself where she needed it the most, teasing and playing was not enough, she needed more.

Heart beating rapidly behind her rib cage, she willed herself to stop caressing her pale skin and to get to her feet. The cold marble was a relief to her fevered body, her hormones raged, giving her the confidence to do what she was going to do next. She needed more than just her hand. Padding silently through the spacious apartment, she headed hastily in the direction of Garry's room. She was going to make him feel good and she was going to give everything that she had to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Garry had passed out not long after Ib had left for bed. He was strewn out on his double bed, still fully clothed with papers of half drawn sketches littered across the green bedspread. He had attempted to continue his work after the bout of fierce jealousy, only to find that his mind was way to busy to concentrate properly. Instead he shut his eyes for what seemed like a moment, thinking about Ib, and the next he was fast asleep, lost within his dreams. 

 

However, he came too when he heard his door creak open. Garry was never really a brave person and jumped at the slightest of things; he couldn't even watch a horror movie without feeling queasy. So you could imagine what his reaction was to someone entering his room unexpectedly, completely dismissing the idea that it COULD be Ib. 

 

He practically jumped out of bed, grabbing the nearest heavy object, which happened to be a paper weight. He was ready to throw it at the intruder when he stopped dead in his tracks and let the breath he had been holding, go. His beating heart calmed for a minute as he saw his red-eyed friend standing in the doorway. What his sleep hazed mind failed to notice, however was that Ib was not wearing any sleepwear other than her purple panties and a short, tight pajama top.

 

When his mind actually started functioning properly his heart practically screeched to a halt when he looked over Ib once again. He blushed a deep crimson, refraining with all his might not to let his eyes drift over her body. He could already feel the stir of arousal at the very thought of her being half naked in his room, with  _him._  Not good.

 

"II-b?! You scared me!" He let out a nervous chuckle. "Is there...um," he took a quick glance over her form before staring up at the ceiling, still blushing madly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

 

At the sight of her best friend stood before her, shy and embarrassed, nervously looking everywhere other than at her, her confidence wavered but her sex drive urged her take what she wanted.

 

Ib prowled toward him, hungry gaze locked onto her target; at least that was how Garry perceived it. Trying not to look at her dead on, he backed away from her, the look in her eyes was fierce, he could practically see the fire burning in those beautiful, enticingly red orbs. It was quite scary yet he knew he wasn't in danger, it was definitely out of character for her but there was something else within those deep pools of red, something he couldn't quite make out...

He backed further away from Ib subconsciously, trying to keep his distance from her too tempting figure, only she carried on stalking towards him, determined to get what she wanted. 

Garry's legs hit the side of his bed, forcing him to sit on the mattress, leaning away from her now too close, half naked, supple, body. Too much temptation...he didn't know what to do, his control was waning, he needed to look, to touch...he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

"Ib?!" His voice came out as more of a high pitched squeak. 

 

He half expected her to climb onto his lap and that's exactly what he prepared for so it was unexpected when he wasn't met with a lap full of Ib but rather no contact at all. He cracked his eyes open to find the young girl knelt down between his legs, staring up at him with wide eyes. the predatory look she had earlier had died down slightly, replaced by a more pleading look. This  _was not_  good. Garry could already feel the heat pooling in his abdomen and blood rushing straight to his groin.

 

Ib licked her lips, still staring at Garry. At the gesture, Ib was pleased to see Garry so flustered, did this mean she stood a chance? She was dying to touch him. 

 

"Garry," her voice came out more hoarse than she expected. She was shaking, partly from the nerves (she had never done this before, never been so intruding) and part with the sheer need for him. "I want you," the brunette blushed madly at finally admitting it.

 

Garry's mind went blank at hearing those three words. Nothing else seemed to exist anymore other than Ib, his Ib, beautiful crimson eyes, soft, hazel locks, lithe figure,  _his Ib_ , kneeling in between his legs, half naked and... _aroused?_  This must be a dream. It has to be! And that's exactly what he concluded, it was a dream and nothing more, such a thing would not happen in reality. Never in a million years. That was why she was half naked, that was why she was in his room, that was why she was so aroused,  _THAT WAS WHY SHE WAS SO OUT OF CHARACTER_. He felt a bit disappointed but better than nothing he reasoned.

 

It didn't matter that it was a dream, he was going to enjoy it while he had the opportunity, he'd given up on hating himself for having these fantasies, that's all they were after all. He looked down at the young female in front of him, knowing exactly where this was going and how much he wanted this, clearly proven by how tight his pants were. 

 

Somehow the brunette looked like she was at home down there, on her knees before him, much like she belonged there. Garry's insides tingled as Ib stroked her hands up his thighs to stop just before his crotch. Reaching out with one hand she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly to reveal his almost painful erection pressing harshly against the fabric of his boxers. The lavender-haired man clenched his fists by his side and his breathing sped up as Ib looked up at him as if asking for permission. He licked his dry lips as he looked down at her oh so innocent face and gave a small nod, unable to voice a single word. He was scared that if he talked she would go running.

 

Ib inhaled deeply as an almost evil smirk worked its way across those innocent features; it was then that Garry knew he was in for one hell of a ride. 

 

The brunette slid her hands up to Garry's thighs to reach for the hem of his boxers, dragging them down, along with his jeans. Freeing his erection from its confines, it stood tall in his lap, a bead of precum coating the tip. 

 

Ib seemed to be in a daze as her body moved of it's own accord. She didn't really know what she was doing but this is what she wanted, part of her couldn't believe that this was actually happening, if it wasn't for the hard floor she was knelt on she probably would have thought she were dreaming. The smirk she had had on her face after Garry had given his silent permission had still not diminished, she knew that she was acting nothing like her usual self but she couldn't help but feel a bit proud with the fact that he was already this hard. It seemed like Ib's alter ego had finally stepped in and she wasn't going to push it away yet. She reasoned that it was probably the only thing stopping her from running off in embarrassment, however much she wanted this.

 

Garry was ready to fuck the smirk off those lips as he could see Ib eyeing up his cock, he was desperate for her to touch it, lick it, do  _anything_  which involved friction right now. 

 

"Ib...Please, just..." Garry's raspy voice sounded foreign to him, he was begging her now, he'd never had a dream as vivid as this before.

 

Finally Ib lowered her head and took an experimenting lick from base to tip, tasting the tangy, new flavor on her tongue. Ib's lashes fell half-mast as she stared up at Garry, a flicker of pink slid against moist lips and oh god, Garry almost lost it.

 

"Ib, just..." He couldn't find the words, instead he reached out a hand and gently brushed her silky locks behind her ears and dragged his hand up to lightly grab the back of her head. Her eyes, already dark within the dim room seemed to darken even more at the gesture. The surge of arousal that shot through her at his touch and the man she loved urging her on made any resignations she'd had fly out the window. 

 

Ib obeyed him, mouth lowering slowly, sliding her tongue over his sensitive skin to at last engulf his head in her warm orifice. Skillfully swirling and fondling his erection, she popped her mouth off of the warm flesh to flick her tongue out, teasing him. Garry's grip tightened in her hair, it would probably have been painful if Ib wasn't so absorbed in her task at hand. Pushing her head almost force ably down, she once again engulfed him, this time taking much more of his length into her mouth. Ib hummed in acquiescence at the silent command, sending vibrations down the mans cock.

 

"Ngh.." Garry was breathing heavily, finding it almost impossible to hold back the noises that tried to pry their way past his lips. How the hell was she so good at this? He was in ecstasy as her mouth worked him, sucking, licking and gulping against his length. It was so hard not to buck his hips up as he hit the back of her throat, she gagged slightly but she didn't stop her relentless sucking. 

 

She parted his legs wider with eager hands, head bobbing up and down in his lap. Her tongue was wicked, tracing the vein underneath at every thrust of her head. Garry could't take his eyes off of her, it was a sight to behold, he was sure to remember this dream in the morning. 

 

Ib's ears were ringing with the low moans of ecstasy gifted to her as she took her companion further into her mouth, she gagged around his cock but ignored it, she forced herself to go further, to take him deeper into her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut as she swallowed him whole. It was a good job she'd placed her hands on his lap to keep him still, she could feel the resistance against her grip as he tried to thrust up. 

 

Garry threw his head back with a silent moan, bucking his hips as he felt Ib's tight throat engulf him. His fists clenched, nails digging into his skin. He knew he must be hurting the brunette but he was no longer in control of his body, he had come undone at the hands of this beautiful thirteen year old knelt in front of him.

 

At the reaction she was gaining from Garry she worked harder, picking up her pace, she knew it wouldn't be long until he was done...Garry panted loudly, immoral moans escaping him, all of which he could no longer constrain. He watched on in fascination as Ib took him whole into her mouth, he was unable to tell her how good it felt to have her pretty little mouth around his cock, how much and for how long he'd wanted this. 

 

He wanted to meet the girls eyes, make this dream real, to make her realize just how much he wanted her and how much he loved her. If he ever received the opportunity to start anything with her he would cherish her for the rest of his life.

 

As if on cue, Ib's gaze flicked up to meet his, those beautiful pools of red, filled with lust bore into his own sea green ones, almost black from arousal. He couldn't help it, that look pushed him over the edge, he felt an impossible tightening in the pit of his being. His hips lurched forward unhinged and Ib let him. Let him push, let him grab her hair impossibly tight, let him fill her mouth with his release.

 

It felt so amazingly good, he was ripped of all consciousness as he felt himself hit cloud nine. Garry threw his head back in a silent scream, crying out again and again. Ib's eyes widened at the sight before her, the person she loved, there in front of her in blissful solace, and it was her that had done that to him. No one else, only her. 

 

She hummed pleasantly around his cock, pleased that she had accomplished what she had set out to do. She deep-throated him a few more times, tasting him and relishing it. As much as she wanted more from him, for her to feel what he had felt, she knew it was too soon, maybe another day. One thing at a time she decided; this experience was enough for one night.

 

Garry could feel the world shudder around him as he came back down from his high. Usually the dream would end before he came but apparently this time it hadn't. He was glad in a way, it had to be one of the best orgasms he'd had in years and that was saying something considering it was a wet dream.

 

He briefly glanced at Ib, her wide eyes were watery with the effort of deep throating his length and swallowing all of his seed. She licked her lips and shakily raised to her feet. Her knees looked sore but he was still hazy from such a mind blowing experience to care so much right now. Her hair was tussled and slightly tangled from where he'd grabbed her locks, he couldn't decide whether she looked cute or sexy. Maybe both?

 

Ib used the back of her hand to wipe away any stray saliva and cum from her mouth as she took a step forward, tilting her head down to steal a shy kiss from the lavenderette. Pulling away she smiled at him sweetly before pushing on his chest, sending him backwards onto the mattress. 

 

"I love you Ib," He mumbled and soon after his back hit the comfort of his bed he was fast asleep. 

 

Ib giggled at the sight before her.

 

"I love you too Garry."

 

She made her way back to the spare bedroom, ignoring the arousal she felt like so many times before; she was too tired to do anything and anyway she wanted a certain lavender haired man to sort her out instead. She knew she would sleep well until the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok first off - Yes I made Ib a little older than she is depicted in the game, mainly because to me it seems more likely that a teenager, only just going through puberty and dealing with all the hormones etc. would have a lot more interest in sex than a nine year old would. I also didn't want to make Garry a rapist, I wanted things to be consensual between both of them.
> 
> Secondly - I feel that writing Ib/Garry smut makes me feel strangely shy and ashamed with myself. O.o Maybe it's because there isn't all that much of it out there that I've seen? Anyway, I'm halfway through the next chapter now, so it won't be long until I publish that, please let me know what you think and whether you want more or not? Thanks!


End file.
